The present invention relates to an electric rotating machine control system and a vehicle driving system.
In recent years, ideas for reducing the effect of fossil fuel consumption on the environment are being widely implemented. In industries, automobiles have been proposed which provide the advantage of a reduced effect on the environment as compared with automobiles employing an internal-combustion engine as a driving source. Examples of such arrangements include: an electric vehicle employing an electric motor, which is an electric rotating machine, as the driving source; and a hybrid vehicle employing an internal-combustion engine and an electric motor as the driving sources. In such an electric vehicle or a hybrid vehicle, the electric motor is connected to a battery that supplies electric power to the electric motor. The electric motor, which is an electric rotating machine, also has a function as a generator which generates electric power using the kinetic energy of the vehicle. The electric power thus generated is returned to and stored in the battery. A switch circuit (contactor) is provided between the electric rotating machine and the battery. In the closed state of the contactor, the electric rotating machine and the battery are electrically connected to each other. When the vehicle is in an abnormal state, in order to ensure safety, the contactor is switched to the opened state, thereby releasing the electric connection between the electric rotating machine and the battery. An example is described in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. JP-A-2004-274945 (Paragraphs 2 to 12, etc.), in which, in a case in which the battery is in an abnormal state, the contactor is switched to the opened state, thereby cutting off the connection between the electric rotating machine and the battery.